sentimientos indeseados
by PczZitoO
Summary: Ella se había enamorado de él. No había un fundamento concreto para sus sentimientos, simplemente habían surgido como una flor en el desierto, sin embargo no podía expresarlos. No cuando una de sus mejores amigas también gustaba de Ikune Ren, su único y primer amor, sentimiento que deseaba arrancar de lo más profundo de su corazón.


**¡Hola mundanos!**

**Hoy es un día extremadamente caluroso en mi ciudad, tanto que me estoy derritiendo en mi asiento como una paleta, pero aun con eso estoy subiendo este nuevo one-shot.**

**Últimamente eh estado escribiendo muchas cosas románticas, cosa que nunca pensé escribir. Debo admitir que amo el romance, pero soy mala para expresarlo puesto no soy de esas personas que dejan ver enseguida sus emociones, aunque tampoco tengo un corazón de hielo xD**

**el caso es que me siento algo extraña con esto, ya saben, es como romper una tabla de madera con el puño, es algo incierto. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera yo entendí eso ._.**

**#Momentodeestupidez**

**Ya, los dejo leer.**

**Disclamer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, lo mismo va con los Utauloid. Solo la historia es mía

* * *

**Sentimientos indeseados**

**By B. Poot**

&.

*Bathump, bathump, bathump*

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar mi corazón, este no dejaba de sonar ruidosamente a cada paso que daba.

*Bathump, bathump, bathump*

Dentro de mí rogaba porque mi apariencia exterior mostrara un aire relajado o al menos uno neutral, pero sabía muy bien que lo que mostraba no estaba en mis deseos. Me regañé a mi misma por ello. Siempre era lo mismo cuando _él_ estaba cerca, o al menos cuando yo lo notaba a los alrededores.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré de frente con él. Como de costumbre iba a acompañado de su mejor amigo, quien ni siquiera me notó, cosa que agradecí mentalmente, sin embargo él si me vio y al hacerlo miro directamente a mis ojos. Invadida por un reflejo extraño desvié la mirada tan rápido que apenas pude ver su rostro, pero él seguía mirándome, podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

Sentí el rostro enrojecer, un calor extraño y poderoso hacía arder mis mejillas de forma furiosa. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron, cada vez más rápidos, cada vez más fuertes. Desesperada traté de disimular aquellas fuertes emociones, lográndolo a penas a tiempo. Seguí mi camino como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido, aunque, tan pronto como escuché que subieron las escaleras para dirigirse al tercer piso —donde se hallaba su salón de clases— deje esa mascara y me hundí en mi propia miseria.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Instintivamente me dirigí a los baños de la escuela en busca de un lugar solitario, quería estrellar mi cabeza contra el muro más cercano hasta quedar inconsciente, o al menos hasta que una contusión cerebral me dejara fuera de este mundo, lo que pasara primero.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿quién podría ser tan patética como para ir a encerrarse en un baño a descargar sus frustraciones sin sentido?

Bueno yo puedo responder esa pregunta, alguien tan patética como Nami Utaune, la chica menos sobresaliente de todo el colegio. Así es, yo no representó más que una sombra de los demás, nadie se fija en mi presencia y mucho menos me toman en cuenta, incluso llegan a confundir mi nombre o a cambiar el mismo. Sin embargo, alguien entre los 675 estudiantes se fijo en mí.

Alguien quien nunca pensé que lo haría, y esa persona es ni más menos que Ren Ikune, el chico más cool de toda la institución de educación media superior, el chico por quien las mujeres babeaban y los hombres desean como amigo.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en qué tipo de persona era y mucho menos si le agradaría, él resultaba alguien bastante lejano para mí —puesto yo me encuentro en un nivel más bajo que los demás—, pero un día Ren me notó de entre el montón. Realmente nunca entendí porque me encontró entre todos los demás, yo no soy más que una chica común y corriente. Mi ingles es malo, soy pésima en los deportes, además de ser tímida e introvertida.

¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? No es como si me considerara un monstro horrible, pero no soy lo suficiente sobresaliente para que alguien me notara.

Aun me costaba comprender lo que pasaba por esa cabeza de cabellos castaños, él era todo lo contrario a mí, y cuando digo todo es todo. Ikune es como un sol negro radiante, y digo negro porque su estilo es como el del típico chico malo que sale en las películas de los 80's, no obstante es bueno en deportes, bueno en la escuela, y ni hablar de lo bien parecido que es.

La primera vez que lo vi en los pasillos no pude despegar la vista de él, sus ojos azules me parecieron demasiado hermosos que no pude evitar compararlos con zafiros. La segunda vez fue en el taller de música, cosa que me sorprendió, puesto nunca imagine encontrármelo ahí. Fue en ese lugar donde se presentó como Ikune, un estudiante de segundo año —yo apenas era una niñata de primer año—, pero eso no fue todo. Ren pronto comenzó a prestarme mayor interés sin motivo alguno, cuando el taller realizaba alguna actividad en grupo o cualquier otra y yo resultaba olvidada —obviamente por mi personalidad tímida y mi presencia nula— él siempre les recordaba que me encontraba presente, incluso él más mínimo detalle no era pasado por alto.

Qué libros me gustaban, que profesores me caían bien y quien mal, mis clases favoritas, mis gustos en música, él se había encargado de preguntar todo lo que le podría dar una pista de mí. Yo por supuesto pensé que era por la emoción de tener a alguien nuevo en el taller.

Con el paso de los meses mis pocos amigos notaron el peculiar interés de Ren, puesto que siempre que pasaba por mi aula —que para ese entonces estaba en el primer piso— volteaba a verme fijamente. Al principio no creí lo que decían, yo nunca lo había pillado viéndome y apenas interactuábamos en el taller, puesto él faltaba muy a menudo por sus otras actividades. Pero eso no fue así por mucho tiempo, ya que un día que estaba aburrida y decidida a no prestar atención a la clase me encontré con su mirada, cuando paso de largo en dirección a su aula.

Confundida me convencía a mi misma que era como un saludo, algo así como "Mira, ahí está Nami, la chica del taller de música", pero comencé a descartar la idea cuando noté que no solo era esa vez, ni la siguiente y mucho menos la siguiente después de esa.

Inconscientemente comencé a buscarlo todos los días, esperando ansiosamente cuando pasara junto a las ventanas de salón para ver su perfil, aunque tan pronto como encontraba su mirada le rehuía sin motivo alguno. Los días en los que nuestros horarios no coincidían terminaba deprimida y abatida sin motivo alguno, puesto no lo veía. Por alguna extraña razón me había vuelto dependiente de su mirada, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo cierto es que terminé enamorándome de él, irónicamente solo de miradas y pequeñas charlas informales.

Aunque la cereza de aquel pastel de sentimientos indeseados fue el hecho de que mi mejor amiga Camila también gustaba de él, y de cierta forma parecía que Ikune le correspondía. Cuando ella nos contó a Stella y a mí aquello el alma se me partió en pedacitos pequeñitos, en ese momento yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle y aguantar las ganas de llorar. Si ella lo quería yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, más que darle mi apoyo.

Molesta conmigo misma me apoyé sobre ambas manos en el lavamanos, me sentía totalmente abatida. Cuando levanté la vista la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo me observaba confundida y triste. Mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco, aunque ya no tanto como cuando encontré mi mirada con la de Ren.

Abrí el grifo y lavé mi rostro con el agua que salía de él.

Las lágrimas que amenazaron con querer salir se lavaron con el agua, y con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar me encamine a mi clase, enterrando todo aquello en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Nadie podía saberlo, nadie debía enterarse de que me había enamorado del único chico del que no me podía enamorar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Demasiado cliché ¿verdad? Lo sé, los amores imposibles son los verdaderamente dolorosos.**

**A menos que sea una enferma mental y asocial y que sea la única que ah estado en una situación así, entonces me sentiré un miserable gusano, oko no.**

**Lo cierto es que mi situación romántica actual es algo delicada. Me confesé y aun no recibo una respuesta, aunque no lo culpo, yo actuó como una maldita perra siempre que me lo encuentro. Ya se, soy una tonta por eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente entro en pánico y hago cosas estúpidas. **

**Well, dejando eso de lado es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Nami y Ren, quienes son mi pareja favorita de Utauloids, hacen una hermosa pareja. Estoy ****feliz de poder escribir algo sobre ellos, siempre me partía la cabeza pensando en que tipo de historia los pondría, pero al parecer yo no elegí la historia, sino que ella los eligió a ellos.**

**Gracias por leer los delirios de esta chica anormal.**

**Paz & amor**

**Pc Fuera.**

**¿Serían tan amable de dejar un review?**


End file.
